German publication DE 20 2015 000 751 U1 describes a cable intended to ensure a strong and high-tensile connection between a plug-type connector and a lead. This connection is intended to be optimally electrically matched, preferably over its entire extent in the longitudinal direction of the cable. The corresponding cable has a sleeve having a constriction in the region of the cores of the cable.